Colors of You
by TidesAtMidnight
Summary: Originally the series of One-shots containing "Heart of Green" and "Mind of Blue". *EVENTUAL MEMILY*
1. Heart of Green

**A/N: This is the first chapter in the "Colors Of You Series", originally a series of one-shots. Each chapter will center around a character/pairing.**

* * *

 _Character/Pairing: Mike, Emily, Memily_

* * *

 _Heart of Green_

* * *

Mike tossed and turned in his sleep. " _You are worthless..._ " A voice hissed.

"Worthless..." He repeated. He flipped.

" _Unworthy... Unloved... they don't care. She doesn't care..._ "

"She... doesn't... care..." He whispered, then whimpered in pain.

His door creaked open. The yellow ranger padded in with a bowl of water, a towel around her neck, and samuraizer brandished towards Mike. In response, sleeping Mike turned his back to her, but didn't stay there long.

Emily smiled softly.

She set the bowl down, tucked her samuraizer into her pocket, and dipped the towel into the water. She set the towel on his forehead, and he relaxed a bit.

She smiled. She set the towel back in the bowl, and padded out of his room.

* * *

The next day, Mike sat at the breakfast table, stirring his cereal around, a sad and bored look on his face.

"Mike, are you ok?" Kevin asked, worried for his usually cheery friend.

"Fine." Mike muttered unhappily. Jayden and Kevin frowned at the team goof's reply.

"Good morning, every one!" Emily chirped happily. While everyone smiled at the youngest ranger, Mike just seemed sadder than before.

"Mike." Emily said with a frown, sitting beside him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Mike grumbled and shook her hand off. Now Mia was suspicious. Mike usually blushed slightly and grinned when Emily did that.

"Mike, are you sure you're ok?" She asked him.

"I'm _fine_!" Mike growled.

Mia narrowed here eyes, grabbed him by the arm and drug him into the living room, calling "Mentor!" as she went.

Mentor rushed in. "What is it, Mia?"

"It's Mike." Mia explained, shoving the mentioned onto the couch. "Something's wrong with him."

"I'm fine!" Mike snapped. Mentor frowned, and nodded.

"If you would please leave, Mia." Mentor said. "I need to speak to Mike in peace."

Mia nodded, bowed, and hurried into the kitchen.

Mentor flipped out his samuraizer and waved it over Mike. He hummed. "No nighlock activity." He flipped his samuraizer closed. "You should get some rest Mike."

"I said I'm-" He paused when he saw Mentor's stern expression. "Yes, Mentor." He stood up, bowed, and walked to his room. He flopped dramatically on his bed.

 _He doesn't care._ A unwanted voice hissed in the back of his head. _He just wants you out of the way._

Mike grumbled the phrase, repeating it as he walked around his room, stuffing things into his old tattered green backpack.

"They don't want me." Mike muttered as he crawled out the window and ran out of the gates.

"She'll never love me."

* * *

 **A/N: This is probably the most angsty fic I will ever make, but it just came to me.** **Hope you enjoy, and look out for "Mind Of Blue"!**


	2. Mind of Blue

**A/N: This is the second chapter in "Colors of You." Next is "Soul of Yellow."**

 **This is Kevin and Mike-Centric.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers!**

* * *

 _Mind Of Blue_

* * *

The mood was sour as Emily walked into the kitchen. "Where's Mike?"

That was the same question Kevin had asked.

"He ran away." Mentor sighed.

"Why?!" Emily raged.

Kevin shrugged. "We're still trying to track him, Emily."

Emily groaned in frustration and went back to her room. She came out in her training outfit, and went to go beat on some dummies.

Kevin sighed. He was frustrated and confused. Mike was a goof, but never unloyal.

He ate his breakfast in peace, and then went to go jog. What he saw on his jog nearly made him fall.

It was Mike, screaming, slashing and kicking a shrub. He held in a snicker, and called, "Mike? is that you?"

Mike glared. "Go away."

"Mike, we've been going crazy trying to find you!" Kevin complained.

"It's only because you need a green ranger to complete the team." Mike replied.

"You're not just some pawn to us!" Kevin said. "We're your friends!"

"You're not!" Mike screamed. "You don't care! None of you!"

Mike disappeared into the trees.

Kevin sighed, and continued his jog.

* * *

Mike was walking around when he saw the nighlock.

"Hey, ugly!" Mike yelled at the monster. "Come get me!"

The monster cackled. "With pleasure!"

Now Mike wished he had taken his morpher. The monster spat green goop on his chest, just as the rangers arrived.

He cried in agony.

"Mike!" Emily yelled. The green goop enveloped his torso.

"What are you doing to him?" Kevin ordered.

"Just giving him a little upgrade." The monster had a smirk in his voice.

The green goop enveloped his legs. The goo slowly covered his face.

Minutes later, the green goop solidified and broke.

The Mike standing there wasn't Mike. It was Mike with black smoke radiating around him, and black pits for eyes.

Emily clutched Mike's morpher. Suddenly, Mike put out his hand, and it flew into his hand.

"I'll be needing that." He said, smirking. His voice was eeiere and creepy.

"Goodbye, rangers." Mike smirked and dissapeared.

Emily demorphed and collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

 **A/N: This is probably the most angsty fic I will ever make, but it just came to me.** **Hope you enjoy, and look out for "Soul Of Yellow"!**


End file.
